


The Locker Room

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Electroplay, F/M, Female Blanche, Niantic based, PWP, Punishment, RP Turned Fic, Rape, Temperature Play, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Blanche pushes one too many of Spark's buttons during a spar. He was reckless and barely won. She didn't hold her tongue in telling him that. He decides it's about time to punish her and get his wicked way of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you dearest Alucard, for rping this with me. It was a blast. 
> 
> Yes readers, that means this is not entirely my writing. It was edited and trussed up by me though.
> 
> This fic is different from my other writing here. As it was an rp it's a melding of two styles, two people and multiple canons. It's Niantic based. So no, these aren't the Blanche and Spark from Surfacage's "And the World Will Turn to Ash" comic. However, as I am a fan a huge element of that was incorporated in our rp, for kink reasons, because who doesn't like electroplay or temperature play?
> 
> Again, these are not the atwwtta depictions of the leaders.

What a battle it had been. The mistress of water and ice against the master of the electrical current. It had been a spar for the ages. And perhaps the problem whenever the two of them were alone was the fact that the match got too heated. She disapproved of his bold strategy to go in for high-risk maneuvers, calling the act of following his gut instinct to attack at such pivotal moments foolish. 

The words got to him, almost as much as squirtle’s water gun. That had bounced off the wall and splashed all over his hoodie. He had taken off the jacket, letting it hit the floor with a wet plop as he intently ordered his pokemon.

The entire spar had went past fun and moved into a more dangerous territory as it concluded. Especially when his attention turned over to Blanche in the private locker room. The fact that she was stripping out of her outfit to check the damage his Jolteon had done with a stray thunderbolt likely would say it all to an onlooker. 

Still he did not focus on it. No. He was busy grabbing the hood of his orange attire and throwing it onto the nearby bench, theoretically to dry. Rolls of static forming on his shoulders and sliding down his back. A side effect of constantly being around high-level electric types. Still not uttering out even a single word towards the other team leader.

Blanche was seething. She was furious with Spark, but mostly at herself. She had expected many things to happen with this spar- but not to lose. She felt humiliated and her body ached. She slipped each layer off in the locker room, laying them over the bench. She needed to see if that thunderbolt had left a mark or if it was merely the remnants of a shock leaving her sore. She didn't look at Spark, he probably expected some sort of apology.

He didn't deserve one. His moves were risky, even if they paid off. She wouldn't apologize for voicing that. She may have been a bit scathing, she could admit that to herself but his enemies would be no less so. He needed to learn control- to calm himself.

Her shirt slipped off and she checked her side that took the brunt of the hit. No mark. Good, I don't need any more scars.

She looked up, eyes meeting Sparks in the mirror.

The man did expect an apology. But no words came. Only that blue and white outfit stripping off flesh in his gaze. Each second passing showing off more skin. The man had thought of splitting the locker room. To create a male side and a female side. But so rarely did it find use at the same time by more than just one of the leaders. 

It seemed the zap had not marred her skin. They were both appreciative of the lack of damage. Only light red burns that would fade in a day or so remained, but nothing that would scar. That didn’t calm either of them though. While Spark cared she had still crossed a line. Blanche, well, she would see what happened when that occurred.

Moving quickly to approach. She'd be able to see him coming in the mirror, if she had been watching. She hadn’t. He gripped her shoulders and shoved her chest into the reflective cold surface while growling out, "admit my strategy was correct," his body pressing close to her own. His flesh flush against her own as he demanded she acknowledge what he had done that day.

"It wasn't. You won on blind luck." She snarled back, "You nearly lost Spark. Without the slight bonus of type advantage and Vaporeon tripping up on his dodge you would have lost." She looked back at him, glaring, trying to push off the glass. The way he looked at her, so darkly.  _ Had her words truly cut so deep? _

He was strong and she had no desire to turn this into a brawl between two legendary-charged humans. "Let me go, Spark."

She stayed calm, she had to. If word of them fighting got out to Team Rocket they would all appear vulnerable. She twisted in his grip uncomfortably. _ He had to know that- right? _

The man was too caught up in the moment to even think about the fact that Team Rocket would have a field day if they saw what was happening. If the team leaders seemed at all divided by personal quarrels that ran only as deep as pride did. 

But the crackle of static only amplified. Instincts were all he cared to operate by. He was going by pure emotion and what his gut told him and in this case that might not have been a welcomed act. Fingers shooting from shoulder to trace along the bare skin of her shoulder before grasping at the edge of her throat, gripping tight in an act, bordering on a choke. 

The other hand shifted downward from shoulder to hip, grasping against the bare skin firmly. "You lost the match. You don't wish to admit it. You go on about how relying on instincts is foolish. And how my enemies would not show any compassion. Always with the lessons. Now, what do you think your enemies would do if they beat you, hm? Would they show compassion? No  Pokemon left to defend you? No. They'd take what they want."

Her eyes narrowed, and she huffed at him. "I'm hardly defenseless. You know damned well I didn't use all my pokemon, just as you didn't. It was a spar. Remove your hands, Spark."

A blush began to creep up on her cheeks. Spark- for all the lack of forethought he put into things had damned good instincts. He somehow knew exactly where she liked to be touched, even though she didn't want to be touched at all. Her eyes were defiant still though, the pace of her breath quickening. 

"If we used all our pokemon you might not have a gym anymore." She reminded, a smirk pulling on her lips.

"You know just as well as I do this gym could survive ten Electrodes using explosion at once. Nothing is bringing this place down!" He said, a grin eating his words. When she demanded he remove his hand he only tightened his hold at her neck. Blanche’s breath hitched. A current running through his fingertips and against just under his skin grew stronger by the second. Soon.

"No. I won the match." The icy look in her eyes was met with another shimmer of gold. Body pressing much more firmly against her own from behind. Hand dipping from her hip to run across the pale skin of her stomach. "I am taking my prize."

"We didn't make any agreement about prizes." Blanche spoke plainly. It didn't stop the blush on her cheeks nor the fact that she stopped trying to fight him physically. She knew despite his boasting the locker room wouldn't survive them. She kept reminding herself, they couldn't afford attacks from Rocket right now.

"You should let me go, Spark."

_ He should and yet... I'm not fighting this am I? _ She refused to meet his gaze, the ice in her eyes melting. Spark was her ally, her friend. He wouldn't hurt her, not even like this.

A grunt escaped the electric leader's throat as he pressed against her. There was no doubt about it. When he got charged up he was a whole different person.  Spark was the first to usher kind words out of combat but also the first to strike without restraint in combat. "Oh. So we need to make a wager? But what about all that talk of enemies not obeying rules and such?"

Quick as lightning his hand went from stomach to chest. Sliding across the milky soft skin to roam across the curve of her body. Finding purpose only in pinching her right nipple. A sharp jolt of electricity surging from fingertip to the soft bud, tearing a cry from her lips even as he spoke, "Always telling me what I should do. Tell me. If you have all the answers why are you the one against the mirror?"

"Enemies don't make agreements. We're not enemies. Yes we train together, we fight to better ourselves when the time comes but that doesn't mean we act like enemies in all things- You know this!" She panted, trying to shove Spark off. It wasn’t working well. Blanche didn’t have the right leverage and she most certainly didn’t want to escalate this or hurt him.

"-Because I thought you were a friend and not a perverted jerk! What the hell, Spark?! You don't use your legendary's power for sex- that's just-!" She was blushing red at this point, trying to cover herself with her arms. "I trusted you, okay? Is that enough for your pea-sized brain?" She was mad again, the temperature in the room didn't drop though, which was a good sign for the leader of Team Instinct.

The rant sadly fell on deaf ears. Spark was too far gone in thought to listen about how he should not have used his powers for such a thing. His grip on her throat finally let off only for his palm to slide up over her mouth. Cupping the flat palm to the curve of her lips. 

"You are talking too much," the man said callously. The current ran through his fingers stronger now as he tugged at her nipple. Pulling away from her chest and turning his finger slightly to pinch the bud and continue to amplify the current running through her. The bucking motion not yet throwing him off. No, it only ended up with her rear grinding up against his hips. 

The feeling of hardened length growing stiffer by the second as he pressed back against her. Finally letting go of her nipple to trace down across her stomach. "You've got a look in your eyes. Want to test it? Throw out some ice and I'll show you some shocks...But you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Teasing closer and closer down to her hips. Not shying away from where his hand would end up if he kept going.

When he accused her of liking this the temperature dropped. A part of her did, not that she would admit that, even to herself. The shock that ran through her nipple hurt. It made her knees weak. She knew it was stronger but that meant it just hurt more.

Blanche used both hands, shoving against the mirror, pushing them both back. Spark’s back slammed into the lockers. She wouldn't stand for this. She wouldn't let him take advantage of her. 

Frost started to cover the mirror behind her. She was trying to be careful, she really was. She didn't want anyone to know this was happening. Or did that not matter?

Spark's eyes focused in on her reflection in the mirror. Taking sight of her every every feature.  The flush to her cheeks contrasting sharply with her white hair. 

Soon though. they would both be forced away from the mirror's view. His hand reached up to take a decent handful of hair and yanking back and tugging, to lace the ivory strands between fingers as he tugged in close enough for the hot air of his breath to spill over her ear. Blanche hissed, trying to get away, kicking at his shins.

Another jolt shot from his fingertips across her abdomen. Moving to inject it directly into the taut muscle. Attempting to jolt her body as the fingers dipped lower and lower.The hand at her stomach shocking her pulled a cry from her she didn't want him to hear. His hand moved lower, under the soft fabric of her pants and underwear. Her cry grew in pitch and volume until it was a squeak that became silent.

Oh it hurt. Tears pricked at her eyes as her hands both tried to work his hand out of her pants.

"S-spark!"

The hiss and call of his name did little to deter him from the path he was going down. No. His guts were telling him to keep going. To take what he wanted. Fingertips gripping at the base of her hair. Tugging until she was flush against his frame. The man was always active. Running with electric types, working out, and all sorts of things. It showed by the well defined abdomen muscles that pressed into the small of her back.

She grabbed at his arm and felt the current of electricity dancing on his skin. Usually it'd be absorbed into his bracelet. But with levels like this post-spar there were no guarantees. Right as he dipped his finger lower and lower. Not stopping until he pushed between her thighs and his finger found purpose against her pink slit. Coaxing not at her parted folds. But going right for her clit with the same small jolt before rubbing. "Quiet down."

She squeaked and dug her nails into her wrist. She channeled ice through her fingers into his wrist. "Spark, stop! You're hurting -!" 

Her knees threatened to buckle under her with the next shock to her clit. Tears spilled from her eyes, clear droplets freezing on her cheeks. This wasn't her friend, this wasn't her Spark. 

The man she knew was full of cheerful grins and jokes, this was someone entirely different. For once in his presence she felt fear. It churned in her gut and she knew if she didn't get away she would be in trouble.

The man's eyes closed as he felt the cold chill run along the top of his skin. Threatening to freeze him at any moment if he didn't stop. But that did not deter him. Of all the birds, Zapdos remained the most aggressive by nature. Articuno froze with majestic beauty, Moltres warmed the sky with the radiance of fire, But Zapdos? Zapdos brought about the fury of the storm. The carnage lightning and the blasts of thunder. While he was always a cheerful man, whenever he invoked the powers of the bird he represented, it showed. His nature took from calm and joking to one of feral might.

"Hurting? Oh you can handle a lot more than this." He tried to brute force his way through the growing chill. A second finger pressing against her clit and adding in another jolt, but at the same time rubbing the bud to amplify the pleasure. Shifting his lips to press along her neck at the same time. Applying a soft kiss against chilled flesh. An oddity as he swapped between affectionate touches and painful follow ups.

Her knees buckled fully and another small cry tore from her lips. The frozen tears fell from her cheeks as she turned from him. She poured more of Articuno's power through her hand, sending ice up his forearm and through his fingers. Her tears shattered on the floor and she kicked at his shins again, soft at first.

"Let me go!" He wanted Blanche quiet- docile. The hell with that. She squirmed, bucked, kicked. He'll, if he put his fingers near her mouth again she would bite them. To hell with what Team Rocket thought- she had to survive her encounter with Spark for that to matter.

"Sex is about pleasure, not pain, not whatever the fuck this is you idiot!"

"Hm. Exactly. Doesn't this get you going, Blanche?" Oh how cold the touch was. How it pushed down along his arm and earned a grunt from his lips. In truth perhaps this was the hottest thing in the world to him at this moment. Blanche, one of the three most powerful team leaders in the world. An aspect of the mighty trio and here she was half naked with his hand against her in the most intimate of ways. He had power over her at this moment. Even as she struggled he only fought back. Tensing his hand as the ice cracked along the surface and broke away. 

She was getting more aggressive and he needed a way to seize back control. Moving his hand from her hair he once more wrapped at her throat. Tensing to hold her still against him. The hard length in his pants pressing against her rear. Another surge moving to rush through her body. Less for the sake of harming and more to stun her as he lowered his other hand down from her clit to tease against her folds. "Feels like you are getting wet. Sure you don't like this? Or do you just like me?"

"I'm sure!" She huffed back, still squirming. He stopped those terribly painful shocks to her clit but she wasn't reassured. "Get the fuck off me Spark. Go find some trainer fangirl who actually wants your craziness."

It was starting to feel good. She couldn't admit that. Why did he have to do this to her?

She didn't stop sending ice through his arm. It would reach his chest, his heart, it would hurt and ache. She could kill him if she tried, freeze his blood, his heart. He could kill her too, a single shock to the heart.

He felt a shiver run down his spine and the chill creep up his skin. She was serious. She was being deadly. The very ice could lead to his demise. Had she crossed that point of anger? Had he crossed the line with the aggressive sexual act? He'd deserve it but that didn't stop him. No, he let another surge of electricity go through his skin. Using the constant current to keep his body temperature from dropping too low. Still he needed to find a way to break her from the act. 

With a turn he moved to shift their bodies. Holding her by the throat he twisted to try to get her to face him. To stare her in the eyes. Blue hues versus the cold green stare as he shoved back. To smash her back first against the cold steel of a locker as he pressed in with his lips to silence her with a kiss while electricity began to jolt from his frame like wildfire. The entire time not once removing his hands from her pants. Instead dipping and trying to push the tip of his finger inside her.

Her free hand pressed against his chest - not hard though. He wasn't hurting her anymore. The ice paused in its place, if he wasn't hurting her then she didn't want to give him a reason to. She turned her head away, took a shaky breath then looked back at him. Her voice was quieter, almost dejected. "Spark- stop."

Ice recoiled away from his chest slowly. She couldn't kill her friend. Not when he wasn't hurting her. "It's me, Blanche. Look at me. Stop this, please?"

"I know exactly who you are. I see who you are and that is why I want this." He said while leaning his head back to catch sight of her. Fingers sliding deeper into her wet tight walls. "Powerful. Intelligent. Proud." The man muttered off a few compliments to her personality. 

Her eyes softened at the compliments. This was more of the Spark she knew. Blanche understood the swarm of emotion that came after an intense spar though. Ice retracted and she bit her lip, a shaky breath pulled inward.

"Also can never be wrong, insists on telling one just when they mess up and needs to learn a valuable lesson in humility," he continued, voice rumbling. His finger thrust in considerably deeper and much harder. Moving to test just how much she could handle. His other hand reaching out once more to press right along with his invading fingers. Working her clit at the same time as he thrust deep. Small sparks of electricity ran across her clit again and she cried out, even as Spark taunted her, "This is a valuable lesson. You lost, remember that Blanche. And every loss costs something. And I have something very keen in mind."

Her hands curled into fists and pressed against his chest. A part of her broke down. "No more powers. Teach me what you will but don't use that on me."

As long as that pain stopped she could tolerate it. She could let him have his fill of her body- fuck her. She had pushed him too far this time and now he was taking things too far. Blanche could only hope their friendship could be recovered in the aftermath.

Her body slumped slightly against the lockers, hands falling away from him. Her breath quickened, eyes watching him, even as her hands were listlessly at her sides.

"Had enough shocks, huh?" His grin was wide as ever. Bordering on playful as he pumped his fingers in and out of her tight lips. She seemed almost compliant to the fact that he had every intention of using her body. "Guess a water specialist would be a bit opposed to such things. Fine. Don't misbehave and I won't have to use any more of Zapdos' powers."

_ Misbehave? _ Blanche’s mind whirred.

He had full control. She had submitted to the idea that he was going to go through with this. Perhaps he'd regret it later. But right now he was so caught up in proving his point and taking what he wanted that he didn't care about the consequences. That was the problem with going on gut feelings, one never thinks of the follow up. But he shifted his hand to push between the locker and her frame. Trailing down along her lower back and dipping to take hold of her rear. Grasping fingertips into her cheek with his hand while he worked at her pussy with his other hand. "Go and bend over the bench."

"Finally, he realizes how badly he was hurting me." Blanche commented dryly. She still didn't look at him properly though. She couldn't stand it, couldn't face it. His hands in her, on her, made her breath hitch and yet filled her with dread. She had no idea what he would do. Once he peeled his hands off her enough to move she moved to the bench, bending over it.

"I'd like my pants intact when you remove them." Blanche spoke calmly. The tone of voice was almost eerie to her, like it wasn't her own.

The man followed close behind. Ignoring her words at the moment and moving his fingertips to dip into the blue fabric and tug it down slowly. Painstakingly slow with the motion. He did not rip the outfit at all. Spark simply tugged it and dragged the fabric across the curve of her ass. Slowly but surely moving to pull it down just past her rear. Exposing her cheeks entirely before stopping. With the right angle he'd still be able to see and abuse her wet hole. But instead he raised his hand.

"I'm not going to ruin any of your stuff. That'd be rude." He joked as if his act itself wasn't. She scoffed, but it was more ‘Spark’ than she had heard in the locker room thus far. Coming down across her cheeks with a nice firm slap of his palm. A bit of tension unwound in her body, just before the first blow landed. A startled cry- more shock than anything else came from Blanche and she looked over her shoulder at Spark.

Planting his hand one and extending his fingers to slap on the other. "One." As the words left his lips the hand retracted. Lifting into the air as he clearly prepped a second strike. She saw him and gripped the bench firmly, her eyes not leaving his for a long moment. "I'm not a child."

That didn't stop the fact that for some reason, the way her ass tingled felt good. She bit her lip and ignored that it was making her wetter.

"Nope, so stop treating us like we are children." The hand came down with another hard across the exposed cheeks. The powerful crack of skin on skin filling the locker room air. His fingers coaxed downwards after the slap.

"Ah. Leave it to the water type specialist. Wet as can be." The man teased as fingertips stroked across her lower lips. Pushing against parted folds for but a moment before lifting back up to give her cheek another smack. "Three. So. What did you say about my strategy?"

Nothing made sense anymore. Her body rocked slightly with the strike and she let her head hang. His fingers teased her and all she did was tense. He asked what she had said about his strategy and she didn't know what to say. He was testing her, making her give him a reason to do worse. "You're getting your revenge, does it matter anymore?"

Spark’s revenge that felt surprisingly good. Her ass was starting to warm and he was right, she was getting wet. There was a part of her that wondered just how obscenely wet he would make her.

"Heh. Doesn't sound like you are sorry." The man muttered before giving another harsh smash of flat palm. Just to feel how her rear jiggled beneath the force of his strike. Beneath each slap was a teasing brush against wet nethers. Over and over. He did not yield. Strike to stroke. Just to see how wet Blanche had become. How aroused the hits made her. The fact of it was they both stood on equal grounds. But here he stood above her trying to punish and control.

"Now. If you don't answer directly I am going to have to be more devious with my other hand."

"I'm sorry you're an ass," she countered, "I agreed you could have my body. My mind is still my own, Spark. Your moves were risky and apparently you're not man enough to handle that criticism." She was sopping wet- thighs quivering between the arousal and spanking. She felt as if she was nearly wet enough to start dripping down her thighs, although she couldn't see to tell.

Her heart thumped in her chest. That had been stupid to say. "I'm nervous. I cut too deep with my words otherwise you wouldn't have tapped into Zapdos's power. That doesn't mean I think your strategy was sound."

"Good answer on my strategy. Unfortunately you had to go and mess that all up." He watched just how she quivered. His fingertips dripping with her arousal before he gave a whimper. She closed her eyes for a moment then looked over her shoulder at him. Whatever this was- it was confusing as hell but her body seemed to like it.

"Well. Now think about what you did." He slapped once more with his opposing hand. Coming from the side to mix things up. But his next act was definitely one that stood out. Sliding his coated finger against her abused rear. Teasing at the skin before dipping between the cheeks and touching against the hidden ring. Rubbing rather directly to slick her own wet juices across the hole. "Say you are sorry."

Where his finger was headed made her freeze. She had heard about this, knew enough about it vaguely but no, she had no interest in participating. "If I apologize will you stop? Or will you take what you want anyway?"

Her voice was soft, quiet. She pulled slightly away from him and twisted to look at him more fully. The shift caused the wetness between her legs to leak onto her thighs and a blush creeped onto her face. What was Spark playing at?

"Guess you will just have to try and find out won't you?" Oh that smug grin crossed his lips and he pushed his finger against the hole nonetheless. Pressing even as she pulled away. His hand striking across her rump all the harder when she tried to move. As his finger slipped in her eyes widened and a startled yelp echoed through the locker room. She froze up, tensing. She could feel his finger moving inside her ass. She was too freaked out to catch the joke at first. When it finally sunk in she took a deep breath. 

"Who said you could leave? You are always such a tight ass, Blanche. Perhaps it is time we figure out just how tight." Ah. Another tease as his fingers worked in tandem with the strikes.

"It... Doesn't hurt? Not really?" An air of disbelief colored her tone. Spark shocking her had done a number on her trust where the man was concerned. This was nothing like that pain. She bit her lip and gripped the edges of the bench.  _ I can handle this, right? _

Spark continued against her frame from the side. Pressing the tip of his finger deeper into the tight taboo hole. Stretching the ring to take to the foreign invasion. "You are tough. You can take it. Get used to this," Spark warned, not at all hiding his intentions.

Blanche did not apologize but his spanks had stopped for now. Shifting to lower his body so his hand could break from spanking to run along her inner thighs."You are dripping Blanche."

The encouragement was just so perverse. He was taking her against her will but he wanted her to handle it? Spark really was bizarre.

"I can feel that, thanks. Whatever this is, beyond rape, you're good at it?" She offered softly. "I've never- sex has never been like this for me. I'm sorry for saying you shouldn't be a team leader. You're not like me, and isn't that the point?"

The moment was oddly quiet for Blanche. She could hear the bench creak and her heartbeat, the sound of their breath sounded so loud it seemed it would echo.

Spark's brow furrowed at just how chatty she was. She was able to speak logically despite the fact that he was going at her most intimate of places, hunching his body over her own, to rest over her exposed back. 

She complimented his skills and his grin only grew wider. "Rape, huh? You could stop me at any point you wanted. Deep down I think you wanted this," at the word all gentle teasing and strokes stopped. He shoved his digits roughly into her holes, "say it. Say you want me, Blanche. Admit you are dripping wet for me. You want this punishment."

She grunted, the waxy coating on the bench slipping under her nails. Spark was so close to her as he did this, that made her breath hitch before a little moan slipped out. 

"I said no. I told you to, mhph, stop and you didn't. What part of that is consent?" She countered, "I'm intrigued. I- my body likes this."

Her brows furrowed. It had been so long since she let herself go. He was her comrade. If there was someone she could allow this to happen with, Spark was it safe? She could've stopped him, but she would have hurt him. If he stopped now, would she ask him to keep going? Her mind whirred with questions even as her hips rocked. 

"I want this." She whispered, disbelieving it still.

Spark had his share of lovers over the years but here he was different. There was no doubt there was an odd bond between the comrades.Over the years his desire for her had grown into something strong and as far as he was concerned her hitched moan proved outright that she was growing keen to the act.

"One does not ask to he punished. Goodness, Blanche, you know that," he continued to slide his fingers deeper and deeper into her, only to tug back and slam back in. The man's devious intentions did not stop, it accelerated. He thrusted his fingers roughly and licked his lips.

"And sex isn't meant to be a punishment," she countered. Oh, how infuriating he was being. "You've been a real jerk. Whose- ngh to say I shouldn't turn this around on you? You did electrocute me."

"You want it, huh? Beg for it. Beg for more, Blanche. Do a good job and I might leave your ass alone." A bold lie.

She could always tell when he lied. "Explain this- when you're done, yeah?" Blanche sighed and closed her eyes. She let passion slip into her voice, "Spark, please?"

Spark had not expected the ever uptight ice queen to submit to such an act. He thought of how she spoke of her refusal to consent, "Perhaps I've spent a bit too much time near Valor. What you want sometimes requires a bit of force. It works too. You learned what happens. And please, what? Say it. Say it in detail or else the punishment becomes so much more."

"Candela would encourage me to freeze your nuts off," Blanche whimpered out. She still had her eyes closed. She shuddered as his second finger slid in and fought off her natural reactions. She knew Spark wouldn't welcome a cold room or her trying to regain control. "Please, more?

"I'm putting my, ngh, faith in you. Trusting my instincts," a laugh bubbled in her voice, even through the lust. She looked at him again with eyes framed with white lashes. "Please make sure I cum and don't give me reason not to trust you? No more lies."

_ No more lies.  _

Still she held trust even as he forced her walls to spread to take in both his index finger and middle finger. Feeling her wet walls grip about with a vice like hold.

"So tight." At the same moment he pushed his index finger knuckle deep into her ass. Watching as she struggled to remain in control of the cold. "You think you earned getting off? I should  _ let _ you cum? Blanche, c'mon. You lost the match. If you want to get off you have to earn it."

"I lost the match, took my insults too far..." She grunted, the temperature in the room wavering slightly. "You electrocuted and tried to rape me. I'd call it even."

She took a deep inhale and shuddered. Her head rolling back with a groan. She licked her lips and reached back, fingertips tracing warmly over his wrist. "Fuck me, mm- properly, let us both ah-enjoy this, please?"

She likely would not have begged for such if she knew what Spark considered 'properly.' She probably would have fought a lot harder to get away from him if she knew his sexual desires fully. She didn't understand her own fully though- she thought she knew all she needed, and yet, Spark was quite possibly already doing more than she knew was possible.

"Properly? Ha. Guess that will do for now. Next time you will really have to earn it." There he showed he had no intentions of this being a one time thing. After he began to prove he was good with his hands. Beginning a rather rapid thrust of his fingers into her tight holes. Alternating between his hands to ensure she was never empty.

_ Next time? _ She mentally questioned before he derailed that train of thought with a quick change of pace. Her mouth hung open and she moaned readily. The way he spoke to her didn't help matters either. She could hear how wet her pussy was too. It was obscene. She knew her hips were rocking and that she was liable to cum from this alone if he kept it up.

Shirtless and excited behind her. The bulge in his pants being easily felt against her leg as he remained near. "So you want me to fuck you hard? Want me to fill you up nice and deep and pound you out until you cum? That what you want Blanche?" Lewd words spilled from his mouth without restraint.

"Yes, please, Spark?" She gasped out, face red. She was panting, desperate for more and she both loved and hated it. Spark savored the gloriously sexualized sound of his fingers slamming away at her wet nethers. Pushing in as she practically gushed about his assaulting fingers. Her answer mixed with the embarrassed look on her face made him grin.

"If that is what you want." He finally withdrew his hand from abusing her ass. But he refused to stop pounding away at her sopping cunt. "Don't you dare cum until I say you can. I swear if you start spasming and I will fuck you right in the ass. Understood?"

She nodded and whimpered. It was all she could do under the assault. Her ass felt oddly empty now, but she felt relieved by the lack of intrusiveness. She was filled with need and she likely would have let him continue toying with her ass as long as she got to cum.

Her thighs trembled and if Spark moved to take her hands he's learn very quickly they were like ice-cold as could be right along with the bench beneath them. Blanche learned early on after bonding with Articuno that her powers like to flare up the more she lost control in the passion of the moment. She hated sharing that fact.

The man tried to resist noticing the fact the bench beneath her had all but frozen over from her powers. It was odd that she could be so heated and hot yet exert such extremely frigid temperatures. Hearing the whimper escape his throat he moved his hand to his belt. Grinning like a fox the entire time as he slowly undid the buckle. Purposely slow. He wanted her to hear the tension of the belt give way as he finally slid the buckle free. Eyes on her as the sound of zipper of the tight black pants lowering filled the air. 

"You want to cum badly. Don't you? You want it so much that you are ready to take it however hard I want, right? Say it, Blanche. So uptight. I want to hear you say 'fuck me as hard as you can.' Go on and I will let you cum."

It surprised a part of her that Spark was a tease, another part wasn't surprised at all- he was taunting her. She could only rock back against his hand and squirm. She licked her lips when she finally heard his pants slide off him. Then he spoke, why did he have to speak? Next time she was going to take control and have him be quiet as a mouse. Blanche gripped the bench tighter, not knowing what the man had planned for her next. She sobbed breathily, “Fuck me, as hard- hng, as you can, Spark.”

"So you want it that badly, huh?" The man continued to tease as his hand took hold of the shaft of his cock, moving to press forward and coaxing across the skin of her rear. He traced the bulbous head across the handprint he had left on her skin, the blemish caused by his desire. Oh, how he longed to draw out more reactions but in truth this was a bit of a dream come true for the man himself. To say he wanted to fuck Blanche was an understatement. The thought had crossed his mind more than a few times but they were equals. They were 'friends' and nothing more. 

Now he wanted to dominate her. To control her. Which showed as the bulbous head slipped past her cheeks and teased at her tight ring for but a second. Prodding at the somewhat lubricated hole. Teasing to show that with one good thrust he could have taken her anal virginity. 

When he teased her ass she froze for a moment, a panic taking hold for a short moment.

Just as quickly though his fingers retreated from her pussy. Pulling back the two digits and replacing them with something much thicker. A quick push and he moved to enter her, to slam into her wet embrace from tip to base in a single hard thrust.. She whimpered and ended up crying out when he thrust into her cunt so quickly. She felt so full with him inside her. He growled, "I'm going to make you scream, Blanche."

"Promises, promises. Fuck me, please?" She gasped out, rolling her hips for him. This she was familiar with, there was no confusion in this for her right now. It was simple, basic fucking. "Spark- hng- fuck me."

She was able to control the ice enough to use one hand to pull out her hairtye- something that most of her lovers asked her to do. She had her hair spilling over her shoulder freely now. Maybe Spark would pull it properly this time.

Spark's attention was caught by the cry she gave. It was such a simple thing. A basic almost doggy style fuck. Thrusting in deep only to tug back and repeat the action. But for once during their encounter he had both his hands to work with once more. And he was fully ready to do so. She was gasping out and begging at the same time. Begging him to fuck her. To get her to the point where she could finally let loose and explode around his invading cock.

The grin on his face knew no equal. It was the equivalent to what one had when winning a championship or catching a legendary. Now it was all for the fact that he had the stoic and powerful Blanche bent over, dripping, and begging him to fuck her. To dominate her and take her completely. While she focused usually on the androgynous look, with the hair down to her shoulder the more feminine aspects shined through and just as it came down his hand shot forward to take hold of the locks. Moving to yank her head back by the strands while his other hand moved back to her cheeks. His thumb pushing between them and openly moving to fill her ass right back up. "You are good at begging."

"You have- ah mmmh- an unhealthy obsession- with my ass," she replied simply. Her back arched so her head could tilt just so without lifting her hands away from the safety of the bench. She couldn't rock her hips for him like this. She was powerless again but that was his goal and she knew it. Spark wanted her at his complete mercy.

Blanche whimpered and enjoyed the tingle in her scalp. It felt particularly good. She wondered if he would spank her ass again- it was better than him sticking fingers in it as far as she was concerned. "Shut up and fuck me harder, Spark."

"It isn't an obsession with your as-oh fuck you are tight....ass," the man groaned out between vivid thrusts. He was growing concerned by just how casually she could talk during sex. Even amidst the thrusts and moans she could comment on his actions. "It is about filling you. All of you. You don't get it..." His thrusts became all the harder in both regards, finger fucking her ass while pounding away at her hips. The grip in her hair tightening as he pulled to arch her back more.

"You like power and I like power. We both are in it to win. Our teams constantly challenge for one reason. To claim." Hard thrust after hard thrust. "Fuck...so good. I'm going to take you Blanche. I'm going to claim every...last...inch."

"Then claim, hng, all of me. Kiss me too. Ah, ahh, hng- fill me every- ngh -way," she replied, knowning she was getting closer. Talking was getting harder. Spark was so perfectly rough and he wrested control so completely from her. Blanche felt completely overwhelmed. She could feel the cold ice making it's way down the bench. She wondered if the furniture of the room would survive this encounter.

"Spark, I'm close, ngh- faster, I'll-" She trembled, "Can't talk when I- ohhh fuck, Spaa-ah, Spark!" The sound of her getting fucked, the dripping down her thighs and Spark's complete domination was quickly making her spiral toward an orgasm and she didn't know how to stop it.

"I didn't...say you could cum yet." He said the words aloud but at the same time he pounded harder and harder. This was just as much a test for her as it was for the sake of pleasure. He warned her he would ravish her in all ways if she came without permission. And here she was on the cusp and he was pounding away without remorse, yanking back on her hair all the harder.

He remarkably tugged his thumb out from her rear. No. He knew the little intrusion wasn't what was going to cause her to cum. Instead he came across her cheeks with another hard smack. A warning of what was to come. Eyes closed as he felt just how tight her grip was on his shaft with the wet pink walls.

She tried, she really did. She had never had to stop herself from cumming before. Spark was hardly as helpful as she expected and the moment that stinging blow landed she started to cum. Blanche cried out raggedly, the coil of pleasure within her snapping, sending waves through her. 

Her eyes were wide open but she couldn't focus her vision and she felt the cold slide up her arms. Pleasure wracked her body in waves. More ice spread out around, she knew that but not to Spark. No, she had enough control for that. 

She came down, panting raggedly and whimpering. The ice retracted smoothly in it's entirety, at least for the moment.

Spark hunched over for but a moment as he felt her walls convulse around his invading shaft. Eyes narrowing in a bit as he just kept thrusting in harder and harder He had no intentions of letting her come down from the orgasm. Not quickly at least. Even as the ice appeared all about her and receded just as quickly. She was a panting mess, but he was caught in the heat of the moment. "Look at you cumming without permission like a little slut." 

The hand in her hair yanked back a bit. She was a ragdoll in his grip, limp, for a long moment. Blanche whimpered and tried to look at him, her eyes barely focused. This encounter had been a rollercoaster of emotion. Her pussy quaked around him again, nearing a second orgasm. 

"Oh. You are going to pay for that. I told you before." Another slap came hard across her rear with full intent to cause a stinging pain to run through her rump. Eyes closing as he felt the friction build up more and more. "Now...what is a fitting punishment. Mmmm. Fuck. Just got to pick which hole to fill....your tight pussy, your ass, or make you swallow every last drop of cum as punishment..."

She lifted her hands off the bench, reaching one back and grabbing a handful of Spark's hair roughly. She tugged him in and kissed him, not giving a damn about the consequences. She needed it. She already felt unclean from letting him fuck her. She could get a damned kiss.

Spark was far too busy revelling in the glory of making her cum so hard to even think about what she'd do afterwards. Eyes catching sight of her own staring back at him. She was just herself. Hair down and ragged from his fingers gripping into the strands so abruptly. But soon he found himself behind hunched over. Her hands taking to his own hair.  The man was supposed to be in control. But now he found himself locking lips with her. Heated passion exploding out at that moment as his tongue shot from his lips to press against her own. Not seeking permission, no. He was forceful even in the kiss. Trying to capture her lips with his own.

Not once did his hips stop either. No. He pounded away like a wild beast. His hands releasing her hair as one hand shifted to grip at her throat. To tug her back into the kiss and ensure he was holding her firm. The other hand holding to her hips. Steadying her as he rammed her with a new found conviction.

She expected the forcefulness in the kiss, and gladly surrendered to it. She let him have his way, another orgasm quickly coming to it’s peak within her. The hand on her neck, the force of the kiss, all of it helped but the new angle? That was what had her whimpering, melting against him. 

Blanche wasn't going to ask permission to cum, not like this and she didn't care what result it would bring. Just a little more, a little harder or faster. She was so close to tumbling over that edge again but she needed something else. She just didn't know what.

Spark indulged in the kiss. Going at her with a heated need that knew no equal. There was no taming the fire building between them. In truth he was growing closer and closer to his own fruition but he was not ready to give up just yet. His hand moved from her hip to tug against her pelvis and gripped her throat roughly. Shifting just slightly against her as she hunched over the bench before him, pulling her hips up just a bit so he could thrust in deeper. At the same time this allowed for his hand to dip between her thighs once more to find her hooded bud and stroke at it.

Oh god, he was stroking her clit. She trembled and whined. Like this it would only take a few more thrusts and she would cum. Her thighs trembled again and she came, a sob of pleasure swallowed up in their kiss. She needed this, someone who could match her and make her cum without lashing out

She didn't know she could anymore. She never let go enough to find out. Blanche whimpered as the main peak of her orgasm passed.

The man continued in against the kiss. Bits of sparks flying off his upper body as it grew more intense. Her second orgasm caused her walls to spasm just enough to set him off. Groaning into the kiss as he let loose inside her. Shooting off shot after shot of hot cum inside her. Liquid lust moving to fill her.

The entire ordeal left him a panting mess atop her. Hand still on her throat as he broke the kiss. "You...huff....you broke the rules. Naughty girl."

She gave him an incredulous look when he called her naughty for breaking the rules. "I broke rules?"

She raised a single eyebrow at him. "Who ignored every lesson about consent they ever learned just now? You were definitely shoving fingers where fingers don’t belong too," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'll admit it was... Interesting and surprisingly enjoyable too."

Spark could not help but chuckle as she went on about how he broke all rules of consent. But also at the same time admit she enjoyed the act in a strange way. He pulled back. Moving to withdraw his length from her dripping lips. To leave her empty except for the white seed that remained inside. The last rope of cum shooting off onto the curve of her ass. 

"Hey. I wasn't the one being taught a lesson, Blanche. You were. And I don't think you fully learned it," a soft mocking sigh escaped his lips as he stood so nonchalant behind her. As if the near rape and rough fuck was a casual affair, "guess we will have to continue the lesson. My place. Tonight. I'd say don't bring anything you don't want ripped." He didn't seem to be asking.

"Who says I'm going to show?" Blanche replied smoothly. She stood, pushing past him to her locker and grabbing a towel. "I daresay I've learned more than I care to about your sexuality."

She slipped off with a smirk over her shoulder and padded off to the shower. She had no idea what she was going to do. She felt shaky and unsure. Right now all she wanted to do was clean up and sort herself out.

Spark could not help but smirk when she teased him back. She was treading dangerous waters. He had made up his mind already. She was doing to be his. One way or another. The first taste only wet the appetite for more. "Heh. You will," he cooed out as she passed him by but he did not leave. 

He opened and slammed the door to give the illusion of leaving. He stayed inside the locker room, waiting, looking for a second opportunity and watching Blanche. Lightning coursed through his body as he stimulated muscles to keep them going after the last activity. 

Spark waited until he was sure he heard the sound of running water, until he was certain she had taken to the hot relaxing water before approaching from behind. Sneaking his was way forward before pressing hands to move to push her chest first to the cold tile of the shower stall. "You really outta be more careful with the rules Blanche. So. You coming by tonight?"

She knew it was Spark. That didn't mean Blanche was going to act like it was a joke. Even as she spoke the water turned ice cold.

She slipped out of his grip and pinned him against the wall instead ice flowing up the wall from where water pooled near the drain, pinning him in place. She reached over and turned the spray off. She looked at him with narrowed eyes, stepping out of the shower. "Spark... Attacking an ice and water expert in a shower? Really?"

Spark gazed up when he felt the water run cold. At that very moment he had realized his mistake. Eyes closing as she slipped from his grip. She had a grace he had not yet expected. Soon though he was left trapped in a layer of ice. Length still throbbing as he gazed towards her.

"Attack? Ha. And this is a sign of trust. You are still drenched. Trail of water," he mocked, "you trust me enough not to hurt you, right?" 

The man mused. He could have easily completed a lightning arc and thrown lightning before shifting. "Going to break the ice? I'd rather Candela not find me frozen and blue balled...and frost bite on parts I like using. At least a gimme a goodbye kiss?"

She was still defiant; something he both liked and wanted to break all at once.

She narrowed her eyes at him and started to dry herself, watching him silently for a long moment. She sighed heavily and the ice melted as quickly as it appeared. She didn't say a damned word to him. He didn't deserve that but the temperature around her was ice cold. It was terrible for her, she didn't care right now. She walked back to the lockers, picking up her clothes and tossing them in her gym bag. 

She double checked her towel was secure and started to walk out of the locker room. She wasn't doing this again. She was going to the ladies locker room, privacy wasn't something she particularly craved right now and she certainly didn't want to be alone with Spark.

Spark smirked, planning his next assault.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave Kudos and Comment!


End file.
